1. Field of the Invention
The inventions described in this application relate to an apparatus, means, system and method for providing a circuit breaker with a circuit breaker terminal shield with integral securing and installation and removal features that may be installed or removed by an operator without using tools. Also, the circuit breaker terminal shield with integral securing and installation and removal features apparatus and means includes an integral circuit breaker installation and removal feature that provides finger holds to assist or otherwise aid a person in either mounting, otherwise installing or removing a circuit breaker on or from its circuit breaker mounting location. The circuit breaker terminal shield with integral securing and installation and removal features apparatus and means further includes an integral terminal shield securing or sealing feature to inhibit unauthorized or unintentional access to the circuit breaker terminals or removal of the circuit breaker, and which may aid in indicating whether there has been unauthorized tampering with the circuit breaker assembly.
Thus, the inventions described herein are believed to provide a relatively elegant, cost effective and reliable apparatus, means, system and method for providing a circuit breaker with a circuit breaker terminal shield apparatus and means, which has an integral circuit breaker installation and removal feature and an integral circuit breaker terminal shield securing or sealing feature, that may be easily installed or removed by an operator without using tools.
2. Background
In industrial applications, the input terminal and output terminal areas or ends of circuit breaker assemblies may need to be shielded to better protect persons from unintentionally contacting the circuit breaker terminals. It may also be desirable to provide an integral circuit breaker installation and removal feature that aids or otherwise facilitate the installation or removal of a circuit breaker assembly on or from its mounting location. It may also be desirable to provide an integral circuit breaker terminal shield securing or sealing feature that is believed to aid generally in securing or sealing a circuit breaker to inhibit unauthorized access or tampering and/or to aid in indicating whether there has been unauthorized access or tampering with the circuit breaker terminals.